


Short Nights: A Frit Oneshot! (NSFW)

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: DBS, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Frit, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Yaoi, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: Another Hit x Frost oneshot I made! There's just too few writings of them, they need some support, lol.





	Short Nights: A Frit Oneshot! (NSFW)

“Do you want me to do it?” Hit asked his lizard partner, smirking. The pirate stared up from the bed with desperate eyes, his cheeks taking on a deeper hue than before. He bit his lip before responding almost breathlessly. “Y-yes….I want you to do it!” He exclaimed needingly. The assassin softened his gaze downwards towards him before moving to grasp the rim of Frosts jeggings. He rubbed his thumb(s) against the soft, thin fabric momentarily, taking the time to admire its rather silky texture. He released a sigh before slowly pulling them down. Frost shivered lightly as he felt the pants peel off his skin, and his legs become exposed to the cold air. He peaked down at his lower body, and watched as Hit worked on gently uncovering his tail. The assassin placed the clothing off too the side with care before resuming to other matters.

Frost soon began to feel rather shy when he noticed that he had become quite…. stiff. He let out a nervous chuckle as he layed his head back. But Hit didn’t mind, and instead he smiled. With careful handling, he reached to grasp the lizards member. He then paused momentarily to steady himself. After a quick second, he began gliding his hand at a slow, even pace, up and down, up and down. His eyes focused on the task for a few short seconds before they shifted to looking into Frosts.  
      
The hitman stared at the pirate lovingly and seductively, causing Frosts face to go ablaze and making him squirm under the intense stare. He gripped the bedsheets underneath him as his breathing quickened slightly. His own eyes never left Hits, even though the taller mans were almost agonisingly teasing. They held a sort of captivating sense to them.  
      
Hit made a small move to lean down and lightly kiss at Frosts neck, in an effort to calm him. Frost used the opportunity to lift his own arms and coil them around Hits neck as he arched his back into the assassins touch. His tail swayed and bent sharply as he felt the mans hand gain speed on his arousal. The sense of needed relief was starting to dawn on him, but he couldn’t quite grasp the urge to become anxious yet. But he knew he would finish sooner than he expected, because he allowed himself to let go of a hefty moan once Hit began nipping at his sweet spot.  
      
The two of them stayed in that position for a good while, Frost underneath the purple man, clinging to his neck, and Hit bent above him, working on his sweet spot whilst his hand moved to a rhythm around the con-artists slick member. The feeling of exposure was a little unfamiliar to the lizard, but knowing that Hit was also unclothed most of the way gave him a type of comforting reassurance that he wasn’t alone. The now overwhelming sense of warmth and security allowed Frost to let himself go a good amount, but it was a bit embarrassing for him to do in the prescence of someone like an assassin. But even so, he gradually let each little-large moan slip out, and every needy pant and startled gasp to escape into the hot, heavy air. And that air grew thicker when the need for satisfaction increased in a way that caused Frosts body and mind to ache with want. His fingers dug into the sweaty shoulders of the hitman and he buried his face into the crook of his neck. He let out a muffled groan. His emotions started to turn on him when he felt Hit give a small tug on his sensative organ.  
     
“….H-Hit- Gah!!” And there it was. That full realization and sudden surge of desperate crave for climax. It was a small spark that sent Frosts system on fire. He clenched his teeth as he tossed his head back, releasing and almost scratchy moan. “Oh Gods…! Ngh- yes!! Hit, I think,” he stopped shortly to catch his breath. “….I think- I think I’m fixing to-” He was cut off. “I know Frost. Just hang in there, almost.” The larger man spoke comfortingly, but his voice was strained, as he worked almost effortlessly to satisfy his lover. He retracted his mouth from Frosts neck, his heated breath blowing against the marked and lightly bruised skin. He could feel the lizard practically grinding against him in desire, and it made his own arousal ache and yearn for the pirate. But Hit didn’t want to go that far quite yet without Frosts consent, and it wouldn’t do him much good anyway, seeing as the smaller male was so close to climax as it was. So he increased his pace.  
      
Within a couple more moments, it happened. Frost gasped out a pleasured cry as he finally released. His body instinctively relaxed as he let go of his grip from around Hits shoulders, and his body sank back into the bed. His body tingled and his lower section throbbed slightly. But he now was left stretched along the bedsheets, panting with satisfaction. He licked his lips as he slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the figure overhead. Though he had collapsed with fatigue, Hit still towered above him, returning the stare. The larger males eyes glistened a ghostly red that Frost couldn’t help but be captured in.

They were both silent, and the only sounds to be heard were their now soft breaths which filled the dark and open room. And for a moment, Frost thought that the hitman was going to continue with their intimacy, but instead, the assassin carefully layed himself down next to the short man and pulled him close into an embrace. He then started giving Frost small kisses along his face and shoulders. Frost purred and accepted them contently, his eyes slowly shutting while he curled up in Hits arms.  
      
The night was still long, but they both allowed sleep to swiftly overtake them. Hit didn’t mind not going very far, it was Frosts first time after all. And Frost was unable to ponder on the fact, as his mind was put to rest once he slept. Hit followed after him shortly, as soon as he slid the blankets around them gently, using a single arm whilst his other was wrapped around the Ice-jin. Then, he sighed before his eyelids drooped closed. Sleep quickly enveloped him as well.


End file.
